Arms Reach
by KDMOSP
Summary: How JJ told Will about what was reveled in 200. Spoilers.


**A/N: Pretty sure this is crappy, but wanted to challenge myself a bit. **

You sit with your wife, slowly helping her to get dressed. It had been a hell of a day for you, you don't want to imagine what it was like for her.

"Easy JJ." You tell her, as you help her put her pajama pants on. You saw the wounds on her body as you helped her to relax in the tub, and you can tell by her behavior that she is in a lot of pain. "You know what?" You stop what you are doing, and leave her sitting on your bed before rummaging through your dresser drawer. You come back with a large white t-shirt and set it down by her. "This will be a bit better." You promise, noting that the pajama material was simply too rough for her right now.

"C'mon." You help her slide under the blankets and tuck her in, taking in every second of this; every second you weren't sure you would ever have again.

"Thank you." She whispers as you simply sit by her side. It's still early, only nine at night but you know she is exhausted.

"For what, J?" You caresses her cheek and shift next to her, careful not to touch her anywhere else.

"Everything. Being here." She responds, and you can tell the painkillers are already taking effect. You don't know much of what happened, but you can guess. You had first seen the wounds while helping her slip into a hospital gown. Initially, she had refused to get checked out at the hospital, but when she realized she was too weak to walk to the car, she considered. She conceded on the condition that you drove her to the ER and she would not have to ride in the ambulance.

You were there for a few hours, and when the doctor told you that she wanted JJ admitted overnight. That she had found evidence of prolonged torture and that she was worried. You had to tried to convince JJ, but true to her nature, she refused and signed herself out AMA.

By the time you got home, she had begged for a shower, and you had to comply. Your wife was safe, alive and home, you couldn't ask for more.

"Where else would I be?" You ask her as her eyes wander to yours

"After everything I have put you through." She whispers and your heart breaks.

"What have you put me through, babe?"

She shakes her head and you watch a tear roll down her cheek, and suddenly you realize that so much is bothering her. So, instead of asking anymore questions, you reach over and wrap your arms around her. And that is all it takes, she breaks down sobbing in your arms. And you let her.

It's a good hour later that she looks back up at you and you dry the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"You do not need to tell me what happened tonight." You reassure her, convinced thats what she is crying about, hell, you cried with her.

"Do you trust me?" She whispers as she presses her head against your chest.

"Of course baby."

"If I tell you something, will you trust me I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do?" Your heart rate increases and you rub her back, encouraging her to go on, even though you are scared of what she is about to tell you. "When I was in Afghanistan," Her voice is cracking and you wonder if the men responsible for her abduction had done something to her there. "Will.. I found out I was pregnant."

You stop rubbing her back, it was instinctive, and you immediately feel her body tense up. "Keep going, JJ."

"Our convoy was attacked, I woke up in the medical tent and.. and.." Her voice is shaking now and you know what is coming. "I couldn't protect the baby, Will." She chokes out and the sobbing starts back up.

And when she looks up and sees tears in your eyes, she panics. "Will, I am sorry, I.."

"Stop." You tell her. "I want you to stop and look at me." You take a deep breath. "JJ, why in the world would you keep that from me?"

"I wanted to surprise you, I didn't want you to find out by a phone call."

You nod, "Now, why do you think I would be mad at you?" She stops and glances up at you. "JJ, you are my wife. I love you for you. I just wish I could have known so you didn't suffer alone. It is not your fault. I want you to look at this a different way, can you do that?" You press a kiss to her head, continuing to hold her against your body. "I know we had been trying JJ, but let me tell you what means so much to me. I have a wonderful son, a happy, beautiful, smart little boy who couldn't ask for a better mother. I have my wife, in my arms, safe, tonight. I have everything, JJ. I have it all. You cannot possibly destroy anything for me when you have given me so much."

"I could have given you more."

"I'm not asking for more, and if we day we can, then we can. Until then, we have it all."

It's the first time in a long time you see her smile, a smile that reaches her eyes. "I love you JJ," You promise her, reaching over and turning off the light before snuggling next to her; seeing how true your words are to her right now. You have everything you could ever ask for, and one of those is sleeping, soundly, peacefully, safely in your arms. And you cannot imagine having a better life than the one in your arms.


End file.
